highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Albion
Albion is one of the Two-Heavenly Dragons, and the arch-rival of Ddraig. He is called the White Dragon, and also known as the Vanishing Dragon and White Dragon Emperor, and currently residing within the Longinus, Divine Dividing, wielded by Vali Lucifer. Like Ddraig, he is also feared among Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and the various factions in the world for his destructive powers, which are said to be able to kill both Gods and Satans. Appearance Albion has the appearance of a large white Western Dragon with blue eyes and two gold horns. Personality Albion's personality has changed a great deal as time has passed. At first, he had a great deal of pride in himself, though he admits he had an intense rivalry with Ddraig, the other Heavenly Dragon. As of late, he has become somewhat depressed over the fact that he has become known as the Butt Dragon Emperor and that his rival is known as the Breast Dragon Emperor and the Oppai Dragon. As of Volume 15, it has been revealed that like Ddraig, he also needs a counselor because of the Butt Dragon Emperor related things. Nevertheless, he has shown that he cares a great deal about his current host, Vali, as much as Ddraig cares about Issei, despite the fact that their hosts are the ones responsible for their demeaning nicknames. He has also shown that he really likes his current lifestyle, which doesn't involve fighting his rival every time they meet, but knows that there will eventually be a time when he and Vali must fight Ddraig and Issei. History In the past, Albion fought against his arch-rival, the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Albion being placed inside the Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing. At one point before he was sealed into the Divine Dividing, Albion rampaged in the Realm of the Dead along with Ddraig. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Albion was briefly mentioned at the end of Volume 2 by Ddraig, who he referred to as the "White One". Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Albion appears at the end of Volume 3 along with Vali. Vali and Albion fought Issei and Ddraig for the first time in Volume 4. At the latter part of the battle, Albion warned Vali from using Juggernaut Drive after Issei was able to inflict damage to him. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, when Ddraig was attempting to talk to him, he shunned Ddraig, claiming that he does not have any Breast Dragon Emperor as his rival, then the two of them cried. While crying, Ddraig protested, claiming that it is all Issei's fault as the two of them questioned how the two proud Heavenly Dragons had become like this. In Volume 12, Vali reveals that Albion has suffered a broken heart like Ddraig due to Vali being called the "Butt Dragon Emperor" by Odin. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 16, Albion was saved by Ddraig from breaking down mentally due to the appearance of Fafnir, telling him that Fafnir isn't the Dragon that they used to know. He then proceeded to enter a conversation with Ddraig, telling their possessors to be quiet for a while. He later encouraged Ddraig when he snapped after the Two-Heavenly Dragons were mocked by Euclid Lucifuge. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: ''': As one of the Heavenly Dragons, Albion possesses great strength. Prior to being sealed within the Divine Dividing, Albion's power was stated to surpass that of the current Dragon Kings. '''Power Division and Absorption: Albion is famed for his ability to divide an opponent's strength and absorb that halved power to add to his own. Flight: Being a Dragon, Albion possesses the ability to fly. Reflect: In Volume 16, it was revealed that Albion possesses the ability to reflect attacks to a certain degree. Trivia *Albion's name comes from the ancient Greek word for Great Britain. *If Albion or Ddraig were not sealed inside their respective Sacred Gears, their strength would place them among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". *Albion's title White Dragon Emperor (白龍皇) is loosely based from the name of the Pokemon Raikou ( ).Ishibumi's twitter *Like Ddraig, Albion is based on the two warring dragons in Welsh mythology with Albion based on the white dragon that represented England. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Vali Team Category:DxD